1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to chip antennas and, more particularly, to chip antennas for use in mobile communications and local area networks (LAN).
2. Description of the Related Art
Referring to a side view of a known type of chip antenna shown in FIG. 11, a chip antenna generally indicated by 50 includes: a rectangular-prism-shaped insulator 51 formed by laminating insulating layers (not shown) made from insulating powder, such as alumina or steatite; a silvermade or silver-palladium-made conductor 52 formed in a coil-like shape inside the insulator 51; a magnetic member 53 made from magnetic powder, such as ferrite powder, and formed inside the insulator 51 and the coil-shaped conductor 52; and external connecting terminals 54a and 54b. The connecting terminals 54a and 54b are attached to the ends of a lead (not shown) of the conductor 52 and baked after the insulator 51 has been fired. The chip antenna 50 is thus constructed in such a manner that the coil-shaped conductor 52 is wound around the magnetic member 53, and both the elements are encapsulated by the insulator 51.
The following problem is, however, encountered by the above conventional type of chip antenna. That is, the bandwidth ratio is disadvantageously decreased when this chip antenna is downsized.